Marco Polo!
by Saiyura
Summary: Why should I swim? Uh, Renji... What the heck are you doing? Hey! Stop! Renji and Ichigo. Occ included. yaoi
1. Marco! Polo!

Swimmer

**Disclaimer: Do not own bleach if i did i would be rich, but i do own the OC.**

_**"Oi, **_Ichigo wake up!" Renji shouted as he banged on the window.

Ichigo slowly got out of bed as he heard the banging and yelling coming from outside. "Renji, shut up!" grumbling he opened the window, only to be piled on by the red head boy and blue hair girl.

"Gomen." she said as she stood up straight to inspect the room, and to get off the pissed teen. "Renji, what are you doing here at..." Ichigo looked at his clock, "3:00 in the mornin'?"

Renji sighed. "I thought Rukia already told you." he got off the teens stomach and walked over to the closet. "Swimming party..." looking in he found some old swimming trunks.

"Fine, tell me something else," ichigo glared at the blue haired girl looking at him with a slight blush. "Who's she?" he pointed.

"Who?" Renji turned to see who Ichigo was pointing to. "Oh, thats Niki Tsuba."

Niki blushed as she sat down on Ichigo's bed, for Ichigo didn't notice he was shirtless and standing in his boxers. "Ichigo-san, please..." she stopped to point at his PJ's, only to hear laughter coming from Renji also pointing at his choose of "clothes for bed".

"Shut up!" Ichigo said as he threw on some paints, blushing all the while.

"Don't worry, she wont blab." Renji laughed more as he collapsed on the bed next to her. "You look cute with your face all red!" Renji ducked as a shoe flew towards his head.

"I will meet you two at the gate?" Niki said as she stood up walking towards the window.

"Oh, sure, see you in a few." Renji said as he took a quick look at the girl who jumped out of the window.

"So, tell me what is going on?" Ichigo said as he pulled on his shirt.

"Aww nothing much just the usual," Renji said as he stepped over to Ichigo in one quick movement, "at least that's what we were told." he whispered in his ear. He pulled away to laugh as he felt Ichigo's uneasiness seep from his body from Renji being close to him.

---------------

"Ichigo, glade you could make it." Said Urahara, as he inspected the boy, head to toe. "You seem ill, something wrong?" teasing slightly Urahara looked into the orange haired boys eyes.

"Arrg, Leave me alone, its too early to be _**this**_annoying." yawning he collasped on to the ground of the training dome under Urahara's shop, which still was a mystery why no one noticed it.

"Ichigo-kun," Urahara said as he towered over the teen who slightly glanced up at him, "your not going to wear that, are you?" pointing to his tight pants and shirt.

"Of course I'm going to wear these!" snapped ichigo, while Urahara who covered his face behind his fan laughed.

"We can't have that, now can we." Urahara said as he put his face inches infront of Ichigo's who jumped back at the closeness.

"Why not?" he dared to ask the older man.

"Simple Kurosaki-san," retorted the blue haired female who appeared next to Urahara, "Your not allowed to wear pants in the pool."

--------------

"Last one in is a rotten Hollow!" shouted Renji as he dived into the pool, followed by Hitsugaya, Shuuhei, Kira, Niki, and Zaraki.

"Zaraki's a hollow, run!" Niki shouted as everyone swam away from the 11th divison captain.

"Who are you calling a hollow kid?" kenpachi's voice went cold as he tackled Niki in the shallow end.

"If she wasn't dead before, she is now." Renji said with a laugh. "That's not polite Abarai-fukutaicho." Kira said as he helped Niki to the surface.

"Ichigo, get you butt in here!" shouted Renji as he saw the Orange haired teen look at them with disgust. "I'll pass baboon!" retorted the berry as everyone laughed.

"I don't think that will work." Urahara said as he stepped beside him, "I worked hard on making that pool." he smirked as he kicked the teen into the pool.

"Ichigo's the hollow now." Said Shuuhei, only to see two seconds later a evil smirk cross over Zaraki-taichou's face.

"No Shuuhei-fukutaicho, he's dead." Niki stated as Ichigo was jumped by Zaraki, only to dodge a deadly blow to the head.

"Hey!" Ichigo said shocked at how close he was to death. "What was that for!" angry he walked over to everyone.

---------------

"Marco..." Niki whispered, trying to find Renji or Ichigo.

"Polo..." responded everyone in the pool who stayed distant from her, all except the 11th division captain.

"Marco..." Niki said louder with irritation.

"Polo!" shouted everyone as close as they could with out getting caught.

"Marco..!" slowly she stepped forward.

"Polo, baka." said Ichigo as he was sitting on the edge of the pool.

"What did you call me!" peeved she jumped at where the voice came from only to tackle Ichigo to the dirt. "Your it BAKA!" she said opening her eyes with a hint of victory while everyone in the pool was still laughing.

"hurry up, and wash off the dirt." said Urahara as he came next to the two struggling shinigami.

"Hai, Urahara-san." Niki replied as she got up to grab a bucket of water.

Ichigo sighed as he got up to follow her, only to be pushed down by her sword. "You stay here." she smiled evilly as she started walking again.

Minutes later, she returned to see Byakuya-taicho talking to Renji. "Kuchiki-taicho, what are you doing here?" shocked she set the buckets down and grabed a towel Urahara let her use.

"The question, Tsuba-san, is why my vise-captain and 3rd seat are here, and not working." his face showed no emotion as he stared at her.

"That would be my fault," she said with a very low bow, "I brought Renji here because I thought he was over working him self, please do not punish him." she said with anoughter bow.

Ichigo smirked as he thought of what might happen to her.

"Yes, you will be punished for this." slowly he started to walk away. "I will expect you back in half an hour." he said as he used shunpo to dissapear.

---------------------

_well, their is the first chapter tell me what you think of it, and i will post more up. thank you for reading._

_R&R_


	2. Yaoi Kidou

"Ichigo!" the orenge haired teen turned around towards the red head shinigami in the pool.

"What Renji!" he asked in a bored and water logged from the three hours in the pool.

"We should leave." this got many complains from the other shinigami.

"Eh," Tsuba said with shock, "Can I come too?" she said with a slight wimper in her voice to her fukutaichou.

"Sure, all I'm doing is grabbing my zanpakutou." Tsuba nodded, she didn't care, she had plans.

Ichigo, Renji, and Tsuba left after changing and waving good bye to their friends.

* * *

As they neared Ichigo's home, Tsube who had an evil glint in her eyes, fell two steps behind them. 

"So, what do you think Isshin will do? Drop kick or Screw driver?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"Screw driver." Ichigo said planly.

"Ten bucks says he wont do either." Tsuba said startling the two males, they had forgotten she was there, which ticked her off a little.

"We should hurry fukutaichou, Kuchiki taichou wouldn't like us to be late. He'd have a seveir punishment for us if we are." Tsuba said which made Renji pale at thinking of what he would do.

"Lets hurry."

* * *

They had reached Ichigo's house. The lights were out and on the door was a note. 

_Ichigo or costomers, were arn't going to be home for two days. Have fun, sorry we arn't here._

Ichigo sighed, taking down the note, he'd replace it later.

"You both owe me ten." Tsuba said with a smirk. Both men , sighing, forked threw their pockets searching for the money. As they withdrew their hands, both men paled, and staired at their empty hands. They didn't have any money on them.

"Oh, too bad." Tsuba said, looking at their paling faces and empty hands. "I guess you both are in my dept for a while."

They looked at her face, half covered in shadows half in an evil smirk.

_I'm dead! _Both men thought at the same time.

"Come on!" Tsuba whinned as she woved between the two and entered the empty house of the orenge male. They followed their female companion, both were afraid of what she would think up.

* * *

All three were sitting in Ichigo's room. Renji and Ichigo were sitting on the bed while Tsuba sat on Ichigo's desk, much to his displeasure. She had her finger pursed on her bottom lip. Her mouth hanging open and her tongue touching the top of her lip. Her eyes switching between Ichigo, Renji, the bed, and the floor. Repeating the cycle over and over again. 

Ichigo and Renji grew nurvous under her constant stairing.

"So, what do we do?" Ichigo asked, cursing the evidant fear in his voice.

"Yeah, but Kichiki taichou wouldn't like his luitenant to be gone for the night..." Renji's head shot up at her last words, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Renji kun." Her voice became sickly sweet as she jumped to her feet gracfully. "I believe I have an answer to this problem." Renji, who then looked at her zanpakutou strapped to her hip, shuddered. "That's good that you remember." she slowly unsheathed her zanpakutou and called outs its name. "Take form, Tenshiryuu." her voice, from deadly sweet, turned ice cold upon calling her swords name.

In a cloud of smoke stood a replica of Renji Abarai, only he had a wide smirk across his face. "Yo!" was all he said as he grabed Renji's zanpakutou and jumped out the door.

"Now, for phase two." She whispered some sayings under her breathe, so neither of them could hear. In a few minutes she looked up at them, an evil glint in her left eye, and shouted. "Kai!"

Renji and Ichigo looked around, they didn't feel different nor did anything change around them. Or at least thats what they thought.

As Tsuba got ready to jump she turned to look at the two and whisper, "Sorry luitenant." and left the two men.

"Renji, what just happened?" Ichigo asked after a few moments of silence.

"Thats a good question." Renji said with a small chuckle as he made his way to get up, only to somehow fall ontop of the orenge haired shinigami.

"What are you doing Renji!" Ichigo said with a blush evidant on his face.

"I can't get up!" Renji's face was inche's from Ichigo's neck, making him also blushe as dirty thoughts crawled into his mind.

"Why don't you just roll over!?!" Renji, who nodded, followed Ichigo's command, only to bring the yound boy with him. "What kind of Kidou did she use!"

Renji's and Ichigo's breathing became heavier as they struggled to free them selves from the other, failing miserably. On the tenth try Renji's face grew bright red as he felt Ichigo's hands agenst his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to get his breath back.

"Nothing." Ichigo was slightly panting.

A few more trys had made both men lose their clothes, due to the others hands, and leaving bare skin. Both were red in the face, but took their time examing the others body.

"You know Ichigo," Renji stopped for a calming breath. "You look nice..."

Ichigo blushed bright red, close to fainting from all the blood going to his head. "Thanks... So do you Renji..." He whispered the last part, but the red head heard him.

* * *

"I told you!" Tsuba said with a wide smirk. "They love each other."

Ikkaku looked slightly disgusted that his comrades did this. "You all owe me ten bucks." a shiver went down his spin, Tsuba was a cheap skate in anything.

"You do know they will try to kill you." Ikkaku said, he would enjoy seeing that.

"Ichigo would first have to fight Kenpachi sama." Kenpachi smirked and licked his lips. "Renji would have to do all of his paper work for Kuchiki taichou."

"Yes Tsuba, but..." everyone turned to face the sixth caption, wondering when he got here.

"Aww, But..." this earned her a few looks. "Fine!" pouts as he hands over a camera. "It was only for black mail." her face was tinged pink.

"Your all sick." Ikkaku said as he face faulted, he realized what was inside the camera(1).

* * *

Renji and Ichigo, free of the kidou, continued. They would give hell to Tsuba in the morning, but for now they'd enjoy this moment.

* * *

1 pics of Renji and Ichigo together.

Well, how did you like my story, many of you wanted me to continue. Sorry it took so long for me to. This is the first time I did a yaoi seen, not as good as most, but I couldn't stop blushing and... bad brain Well, comment!

R&R


End file.
